The kids Tails
by nika tao
Summary: This is my story based off the charatures i have made. This story contains weird pairings and stuff Years later, after discords daughter had been hidden away from the world to contain her evil violent nature, flutter shy has a son with him, and the adventure begins. soon discords daughter breaks fre of her prison and ventures forth the new group must stop or reform her.
1. Discords Legacy

Flames erupted from the flower pots and vines grew out of the sink faucets as the new born filly wascarried into the room by her father. Her mother lay in the nearby bed, all traces of the new life erased from her memory forever. No one could know of the creature that the lord of Chaos had sired. A tall white alicorn stood to the side of the bed, looking down at the pink earth pony that lay asleep, " This was a mistake... One that can only be corrected by locking that filly away." Discord looked down at his daughter and sighed, " I know, i know... Let me have a few moments to at least say goodbye?" The alicorn nodded softly and then headed for the door, " Very well." she then left the room.

Discord stood in complete silence for the longest time, staring at the pair of red eyes glinting mischiviously up at him, before finaly speaking, " My little rule breaker... I shall at least gift you with a name before You are hidden away from teh world forever... I shall call you Anarchy." he said as he watched the filly curl up into his arms, her dragon tail curling up and she began nomming it softly. He watched quietly still as she let out a big yawn, those red orbs slowly becoming hidden behind her eyelids as she fell asleep. Then, with one final lance back at the bed, to the mare sleeping there, he left the room, carrying the child off to the waiting princess, to her dark fate.


	2. The new colt at school

A few years later~~~

" Mooooooom! I wanna go to school like all the other colts and fillies do!" Mis-matched eyes looked up at a now much older Flutter shy pleadingly. "but Chaos... I just don't think that you are quite ready yet..." she said pulling the small draconis/pony hybrid colt into a tight embrace, causing him to flail and whine more, " I am to ready! I have my cutie mark and everything!" Fluttershy sighed and nuzzled him, " ... we... we shall try it..." Chaos gasped and his eyes went wide, " REALLY!?" She nodded and smiled softly, " Yes honey, I'll get everything set up for you to go tomorrow." His little wings fluttered excitedly as he nuzzled against his mother's cheek, " thank you mom!" Fluttershy let him go and watched him bounce away towards his room. She shook her head nad sighed, this wasnt going to end well, she could tell that right off hte bat. The other kids were going to make fun of him, just because he was different. Though she did have to keep in mind, Celestia had said that he was more like his other then his father, and that he wasn't a real threat to anyone, so maybe he could in fact make a friend or two for once. They would just have to wait and see.

The next day Fluttershy and chaos left the cottage and headed off towards the school house. Many of the other ponyville residance did double takes as the two walked down the road. All eyes were staring at Chaos, but the colt didnt seem to notice. He was too busy taking in the sights aroudn the town, his one visible eye darting all over hte place excitedly, " this is so cool!" he said as she skipped a little bit as he walked. Fluttershy pulled her son to the sie right before they got tot eh fence at the school yard "now listen Chaos... The colts and fillis in your class are going... well they might not be to nice to you... they might make fun of you because you look different. Try not to let that get to you ok?" Chaos blinked up at her nad then pawed the air with the lion paw leg, " I wont let them get to me. They'll just have to see that I'm a nice guy!" he said as he nuzzled his mothers cheek once more then hurried off towards the enterance. Flutter shy watched him go, looking worried, she had a bad feeling about this.

All talking in the room ceased as Chaos stepped into the room. After a few moments of silence a few of the kids started laughing loudly and comments flew through the room. " what the hell is that?!" " he looks like a freak!" " Are we even sure that is a he?" Chaos blinked and his head drooped a bit, but then he lifted his head and looked up at the teacher, who was motioning him towards an empty seat. After a moments hesitation, he moved to it and sat down in the seat, looking around at the students that were sitting around him. There was a girl to his left, she was white bodied but her hoofs were misted blue, and wing tips, and red eyes. there was a colt behind her with rainbow hair and a red body, and a blue pegasus to his right with aviator googles on her head. these three were the only ones that werent giving him weird looks or saying mean things.

The teacher cleared her throat and began teaching her lesson, trying to ignore the whispering of the students behind her. Chaos sat listening happily, he too was trying his best to ignore the words that the other colts an fillies were tossing his direction. Soon, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the pegasus to his right fluttered her wings angerily nad jumped up on her desk, " You guys quit talking bad about him! you dont know anything about him so dont judge!" the rest of the room went silent, and chaos looked up at the female, then back down at his desk. " Trick flight... get down off of your desk!" the teacher said, turnign to face the class. " I'm sorry Miss Junebug but they were being mean and I had to say something!"

"That doesn't mean that you can stand on your desk. Now sit down," Junebug said as she looked to the rest of the class, " Now everyone is going to leave Chaos here alone. He is just like everyone else and he is here to learn." she said then turned back tot eh board to returned to her lesson. The class stayed silent after that, but some of the students still glared at him when he wasnt looking. Today was his first day, and as as he had told his other he wasn't going to let them get to him.


End file.
